1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the field of communication and data networks. More particularly, the present disclosure is directed to methods and apparatus for client-based capabilities management for wireless heterogeneous networks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless networks (such as cellular networks) are typically owned and operated by a Mobile Network Operator (MNO). Visited networks are typically operated by a different MNO than the MNO that a given mobile device is associated with. Roaming services are negotiated between MNOs to provide reciprocal service agreements, and to improve service coverage for their respective subscriber populations.
Different wireless networks may also be heterogeneous with respect to their technology; i.e., each may utilize a different radio area technology (RAT). For example, in the cellular context, one network might implement a “4G” (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE)-based) technology, while another implements a legacy “3G” network (e.g., 3GPP2 CDMA). In that these technologies are largely incompatible, mobile device users roaming from one network to another heterogeneous network may not be able to procure roaming access for the newer technologies such as LTE; unfortunately, the mobile device also may not be able to fall back to supported legacy technologies. For instance, while many operators have deployed Long Term Evolution (LTE), and/or upgraded existing evolution-data optimized (EV-DO) networks to support enhanced high-rate packet data (eHRPD; basically an enhancement to EV-DO that enables inter alia, higher data rates and LTE/CDMA handovers), many do not have roaming agreements that support eHRPD for roaming operation. While future developments may eventually provide evolved packet core (EPC) connectivity between roaming partners to support LTE & eHRPD roaming, there is currently no solution for supporting eHRPD roaming access.
Accordingly, new technologies and approaches are needed to provide support for heterogeneous roaming access, such as e.g., for eHRPD technologies.